Sticks' First Halloween
by Foxboy614
Summary: *Boom-verse* It's Sticks' first official Halloween, and she's ready to spend it with her boyfriend Tails. But since neither have an idea for a costume, Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy decide to step in and help out. Taicks (Tails X Sticks) with minor Sonamy hinting. Requested by ultimateCCC. I OWN NOTHING! Rated T just to be safe.


**I do not own Sonic Boom, or any of the characters. I am merely doing this for fun and enjoyment.  
*This was requested to me by ultimateCCC. He wanted to see a Tails X Sticks story for Halloween. Here goes nothing.**

Halloween was fast approaching for Sonic, his friends, and the villagers. Throughout the village, everyone was out buying candy, decorations, costumes, and other things that will help in putting the village in the perfect, frightening mood for Halloween. And, on Halloween night, the village will be holding a big party, fit for any age group.

For this year, it would be Sticks' first actual Halloween. And by extension, her first Halloween with her boyfriend Tails. But Sticks is nervous beyond words. Despite making many strides in socializing, thanks in part to Tails, she still struggles around the other, more civilized people. And on top of that, she will be with Tails, and she is afraid that she will embarrass him and make him not want to be around her. Still, she knew she had to try, and she wanted to spend time with Tails at the party and have fun.

But then there was another problem; her costume. Amy had suggested that she and Tails go as a couple. But they couldn't decide on a good one to go as. So, Amy had asked Sonic to join her at Meh Burger to go over some ideas.

"So, what would be a good idea for Tails and Sticks to go as for trick-or-treating and for the party?" Amy asked.  
"I don't know. But we need to think of something that they'd both agree on." Sonic replied. "Not to mention, we'd have to make one for Sticks, given how paranoid she is."  
"True… I just wish we knew of something that fit the two young lovers." Amy said.  
"Yeah… I mean… they're like fire and ice, or oil and water; two things that don't go well." Sonic pointed out.  
"True… but it's like they say; opposites attract." Amy pointed out. "Plus, Tails has been so good for her. He's helped her to open up a bit more and understand that the world isn't always out to get her. Not to mention, they're just so adorable."  
"Well… I guess that is true." Sonic admitted.  
"They sort of have that… Tarzan and Jane quality to them. Albeit a gender-swapped one, but one nonetheless." Amy added.  
"...I never thought about it that way..." Sonic admitted with a slight chuckle.

As Amy and Sonic continued to talk, they didn't notice Knuckles walking up to say hello.  
"Hey guys. What's up?" Knuckles asked, startling both Sonic and Amy.  
"Oh! Knuckles! I didn't even hear you coming." Sonic said.  
"We were just talking about costume ideas for Tails and Sticks. They're going as a couple, but we can't figure out what to pick. They asked us for help, but we got nothing." Amy explained.  
"Tarzan and Jane is too predictable, and I don't think it'd work as a gender-swap. And any others we have, none can agree on." Sonic added. "I don't suppose YOU have any ideas, do you?"  
"Well… there is ONE that I had in mind..." Knuckles said. "But, I need to ask you; have you seen Atlantis: The Lost Empire?" he asked. Sonic and Amy looked at each other before turning to Knuckles again, shaking their heads no. "Hmm… well… we'll need to meet somewhere to watch it. Is your house good Sonic?"  
"I bet I could make an arrangement." he replied.  
"Great! We'll meet at your house to watch the movie then. I'll bring it. You handle snacks." Knuckles said.  
"Alright. See ya then." Sonic said as he waved bye to Knuckles.

Later that night, Amy and Knuckles had arrived at Sonic's house, ready to watch the movie.  
"So, you think this will help us make a decision?" Sonic asked.  
"I hope so." Knuckles replied.

From there, the three sat down and watched the movie. But Sonic was finding it a bit hard to concentrate on the movie at some points, mainly because of Amy, who was sitting in between Sonic and Knuckles. She was in her pajamas, which consisted of a red t-shirt and short white pajama shorts, which left her long and cute legs exposed. Sonic had to verbally slap himself every time he happened to look at her legs.  
 _"Why must legs on a woman be so attractive?"_ he asked himself.  
At about halfway through the movie, it introduced Kida, the princess of Atlantis. Sonic and Amy's eyes gave off a glimmer of inspiration. And given Knuckles initial approach to the idea of watching the movie, and seeing Milo and getting to know him as the movie progressed, they felt he was actually onto something.

At the end of the movie, Sonic and Amy were now wondering if Knuckles was smarter than he appeared. Milo and Kida fit Tails and Sticks really well. Tails is the smart, geeky, yet cute guy like Milo. And Sticks is adventurous, has softened up over time, and can be quite pretty, much like Kida. So when they put two and two together, it fit beautifully.

So the next day, Sonic and Amy would meet with Tails and Sticks respectively and convince them to dress as Milo and Kida respectively. Sonic would take Tails out shopping for the right attire so he could resemble Milo, even getting him some fake glasses and a book that resembles the Shepard's Journal. Meanwhile, Amy would be helping Sticks make the attire to make her look like Kida.

 *** With Sonic and Tails ***

After Sonic and Tails had lunch, the two went to the market to get the clothes for Tails, and Sonic also needed to get some supplies for Knuckles to make the Shepard's Journal.  
It always confused Sonic that Knuckles was dumb in multiple fields, but when it came to art, he was as good as Amy was. And the fact that, despite not being able to read, Knuckles was an expert at playing the piano also drove him crazy.  
Regardless, Sonic put that aside and focused on his current task. Sonic helped Tails in picking out the right attire to closely resemble Milo. They were looking for a camo-green jacket with a lighter-colored tank-top, brown pants, and brown leather boots with gaiters, as well as fake glasses.

"How are things going on your end, little bud?" Sonic asked.  
"I've got the jacket and tank-top, but why do we need these?" Tails asked in confusion, unaware of Sonic and Amy's plan. "I thought we came to get me a costume."  
"We did, and we are." Sonic told him. "Just trust me. It'll make sense on Halloween."  
Tails let out a long sigh, still doubting Sonic. "If you say so..."

From there, they continued to look for clothes for Tails' costume, eventually finding all the necessary  
clothing items needed to make Tails look like Milo Thatch. But Sonic left for the art store by himself to get the stuff for the Journal. But with Halloween right around the corner, Sonic didn't feel Knuckles would be able to get it done in time. However, Sonic decided he would help him out in any way he can.

 *** With Amy and Sticks ***

While Sonic and Tails were out shopping, Amy and Sticks were at Sticks' burrow, making Sticks' costume. Amy had brought a special book with her that had Sticks' measurements, as well as pictures of clothes for Sticks they've made in the past. Amy was busy sewing the fabric together to make the sarong and tube top Kida wore in the movie while Sticks was pacing around the room nervously.

"Sticks, stop pacing back and forth like that." Amy said. "The party is in a few days, not tonight."  
"Easy for you to say; you're not the feral badger about to go to a party with her normal boyfriend." Sticks pointed out, a bit touchy about the subject. Amy knew Sticks was nervous, and had very good reason to be, but Amy was just trying to help ease her friend's worries.  
"Look, I know socializing with others is tough for you, but you'll have all of us there for you. Also, you don't have to worry about trying to impress Tails. Just be yourself, and be calm." Amy said as she placed her hand on Sticks' shoulder. Sticks smiled slightly, but she was still unsure of herself. "Anyways, I need you to go to the market and get these pieces of jewelry." she said as she gave Sticks a piece of paper with a few pictures of jewelry, including a bracelet and a necklace with a shiny crystal. Sticks nodded in agreement and left for the market to find them.

 *** With Sonic and Tails ***

Sonic and Tails were finally done shopping for stuff for Tails' costume and were now currently at the food court, getting a bite to eat before they headed out.  
"I appreciate you helping me out with shopping for a costume." Tails told Sonic.  
"Don't mention it little bro." Sonic replied as he took a bite from his chili dog.  
"But, why did we pick what we did?" Tails asked curiously. "I mean, I know I want to go with Sticks as a couple, but… what character am I? And who's SHE going as?"  
Sonic looked around suspiciously, making sure there were no eavesdroppers. "Can you keep a secret?" he asked as he leaned in close to Tails.  
"Yeah." Tails replied as he leaned in as well.  
"So can I." Sonic told him as he leaned back and took another bite of his chili dog. Tails just sat there with a "...well then" face. But Tails decided to not dwell on it and resumed eating his food.

Sonic got done with his food first and got up to leave for a while. He had to rush over to the candy store and get some candy for trick-or-treaters should they stop by his house. And, without Tails knowing it, to give Amy a status update on their current objective. While Sonic left to get some candy, Tails decided to wait at the food court for him to come back. But as he waited, Sticks happened to be passing through and she stopped when she noticed Tails.

"Oh! Hi Tails!" Sticks greeted happily as she walked over and gave Tails a hug and a kiss.  
"How's it going Sticks?" Tails asked as he returned her gesture.  
"I've been well." she replied. "Amy sent me to get some jewelry for my costume."  
"Really? Who are you going as?" Tails asked, curious for her reply.  
"I don't know. Amy suggested the costume to me, but she won't say who it is." Sticks explained. Tails scratched his head a bit.  
"Yeah, Sonic did something similar. He won't explain to me why we bought what we did." he said. "And that's just for the clothes. I saw he had some art supplies in one of his other bags. What that's about, I don't know."  
"...Hmm… well, maybe it'll make more sense come Halloween." Sticks said.  
"I suppose you're right." Tails said in agreement.

"Well, I better get a move on. I still need to get the jewelry, and Amy doesn't like to be kept waiting." Sticks said.  
"Ok. I'll see you around." Tails said as he pulled Sticks into a hug. "Bye."  
"Bye sweetie." Sticks said sweetly as she planted a soft kiss on his lips before leaving for the jewelry store. Tails watched her leave with a smile on his face. She was a cutie, and he was looking forward to seeing her and her costume on Halloween day.

Not long after that, Sonic was done and rejoined Tails, and the two left the market place. Sonic left Tails again to give the art supplies to Knuckles so he could make the Shepard's Journal for Tails.

As for Sticks, she eventually found the jewelry she needed and was heading back to Amy's house to complete her costume.

With both Tails and Sticks' costumes out of the way, and neither of them aware of the plan Sonic and Amy had for them, all that was left was for Knuckles to make the book for Tails and to just wait until Halloween night. Both Sonic and Amy were looking forward to seeing Tails' reaction to Sticks in her costume. They knew Tails has seen Sticks in her normal clothes that left her slim tummy and her cute legs bared, but to see her dressed like Kida should hopefully bring a better, more comedic reaction.

Everyone was looking forward to that day.

 *** On Halloween** **Night** *****

It was finally Halloween, and time for Sonic and Amy to reap the fruits of their labor. But while they helped the two young lovers with their costumes, Sonic and Amy still found the time to get their own costumes for the party. Sonic and the others had decided to meet up at Amy's house before they headed out.  
Sonic had decided to dress up as Mercury from Smite. He was wearing bronze armor with gold linings, a bronze helmet with a red plumage, bronze gauntlets with gold linings, and leather sandals with bronze shin-guards and gold linings. He also wore a leather belt with a small pack on the back of the belt. Sonic felt that this was the role he was born to play.  
"I wonder what Amy chose..." Sonic wondered out loud.  
"What'cha think Sonic?" Amy said from behind him. Sonic looked behind him and was stunned with what she had chose.

When he and Amy had chose costumes, they decided to dress up as a character from Smite. Given Amy's nature, Sonic was expecting someone like Bellona. But instead, she was dressed up like Neith! Her slim body was clad in a tan two-piece, consisting of a top that mostly covered her breasts, some bandages that cover her chest a bit more, gold jewelry around her neck, and a short skirt with a scarab-like design on the front. She also had a few gold bands on two of her quills, a quiver full of arrows, a fancy head-piece, gold high-heels, and a cobra-like piece of jewelry that wrapped around her left shin. She also had gold bracelets and a fancy-looking bow. In short; she looked astonishingly beautiful.

"Wha- I-" Sonic stammered, lost for words at the mere sight of her. "Y-You look amazing."  
Amy giggled and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you. You look really good too."  
"Thank you." Sonic said with a blush.

"So, what do you think Knuckles is going as?" Amy asked.  
"Knowing him… something dumb..." Sonic answered.  
"Who now?" Knuckles said from behind them, startling them both. But they recovered from their shock, only to freeze in shock again when they saw Knuckles in his costume.

Rather than being something dumb, like Sonic thought, he was wearing some red and black armor, making him look like E123-Omega.  
"...Uh..." Sonic stammered. Knuckles smirked big at Sonic. He heard Sonic and Amy talking smack about him.  
"And just so you know… I made this myself." Knuckles told them matter-of-factly as he walked off, leaving Sonic and Amy with their jaws dropped and their eyes wide-open.

"Hey guys. Am I late?" Tails asked from behind Sonic and Amy, snapping them out of their stupor. Tails was now currently wearing the clothes he and Sonic picked out, as well as carrying the book Knuckles made for him to go along with his costume. For a young fox, Tails pulled off looking like Milo Thatch really well.  
"Actually, you're on time. We were just about to go to Sticks' burrow to get her." Amy said. "She's still a bit nervous, but with you here, she may come out easier.  
"Well then, we better get a move on." Tails said as he took off for Sticks' burrow. Sonic and Amy watched him go for a bit; they have never seen him so enthusiastic and run so quick before. Sonic and Amy chuckled before they ran to catch up to him.

Making their way through the jungle, they eventually reach Sticks' burrow. Tails was about to go and try to get her to come out, but Amy stopped him, wanting Sticks' costume to be a surprise to him. Tails wasn't going to try and argue, because he knew he wouldn't get anywhere with Amy, so he agreed and stepped away, allowing Amy and Sonic to go through. Tails idly drummed his fingers against his side before crossing his arms, waiting for them to come out. He hoped they got done soon; he wanted to trick-or-treat with Sticks and just spend time with her. But luckily for him, it came quicker than he expected. Sonic and Amy came out first with smiles on their faces.

"Tails… we would like to present to you the second half of our idea for you two." Amy said.  
"We won't keep you waiting any longer." Sonic added. "So… without further ado… we present to you… Sticks the Badger." he said as he opened the door, revealing Sticks dressed in a light blue tube-top and sarong. She also wore a gold band on her left bicep. Around her neck was a shiny crystal attached to a string. Light blue markings were under her left eye as well. Leather sandals adorned her feet, completing her look. Tails thought Sticks looked absolutely stunning and beautiful, so much so that he momentarily forgot how to speak. His face went red, his eyes went wide, and his throat ran dry. Sticks herself was nervous, but still managed to laugh at his reaction.

"I take it you like my costume?" Sticks asked, despite already knowing his answer.  
"Ye-Yeah." Tails said with a dreamy look on his face, still in amazement. Sticks giggled again. "So… THIS was their plan?"  
"Yeah." Sticks replied. "Amy didn't give me any indication about why she had chose this costume for me, but I eventually pieced it together once we saw Atlantis: The Lost Empire."  
"That's like what happened with me and Sonic." Tails pointed out. "But seeing you now… I can see he and Amy made an excellent choice for us."  
"I agree." Sticks said. "So… are you ready to go trick-or-treating?" Tails answered her question by taking her hand in his and interlocking their fingers together with a smile.  
"Ready when you are." he told her. And with that, the two went to the village to trick-or-treat together before they went to the party to join up with Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles.

From that point, Tails and Sticks had a fun time gathering up candy and talking to other kids passing by. Sticks was also looking forward to next year's Halloween, knowing she'd have Tails to be there with her and for her. There were times when they passed by a house and Sticks got scared of the decorations they had up, but Tails was there to hold her close and soothe her. She felt blessed to have a boyfriend like Tails in her life; she didn't know what she'd be like without him, or the others for that matter. But Tails has been especially good for her.

When they were finally done, Tails and Sticks were heading over to Sticks' burrow to drop off their spoils of the night before they headed to the party to join the others.

Setting their bags down, Sticks placed her hands on Tails' shoulders as he placed his hand on her hips. The two stared into each other's eyes deeply, smiling.  
"Thanks for being with me tonight Tails." Sticks said calmly and happily.  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Tails told her as his arms encircled her waist. Sticks blushed deeply, but smiled.  
"So… do you want to do this again next year?" Sticks asked. Tails smiled and pecked her on the lips.  
"You bet I do." Tails replied. Sticks smiled and hugged his neck tightly.

Before they decided to leave for the party, Sticks and Tails decided to try something… "sickeningly sweet", as Amy had once put it, with each other since no one was around. Tails reached into his bag and pulled out a small pouch that had a few chocolate kisses. He took one out and held it up to Sticks, who took it and ate it happily. Tails giggled a bit; she looked so adorable. Then, Sticks took a piece out of the pouch and held it up, similar to how Tails did with her, but before he got it, Sticks popped it into her mouth. Tails shot her a playfully upset look, while she looked at him smugly and cutely, mumbling to him in a way that said "if you want it, come and get it."

Tails took her challenge and kissed her. Tails always loved kissing Sticks; her lips were so soft and sweet. And Sticks' feelings about kissing Tails matched his. But Tails decided to go bold and deepen the kiss to get the piece of candy. He licked her lips, which had some extra sweetness from some of the candy she ate as they trick-or-treated, making her gasp in surprise, giving him the opportunity to push his tongue through into her mouth.  
"Oh… man, she tastes so good..." Tails thought as he explored her mouth with his tongue, trying to find the piece of candy.  
Sticks was shocked, feeling Tails' tongue in her mouth, licking at the chocolate in her mouth and soon exploring the rest of her mouth. But it wasn't a bad weird; but a good one. After Sticks got an idea of what to do, she kissed back with equal passion, her tongue now dancing with his as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. Sticks moaned softly into Tails' mouth.

When the two finally had to pull away, Tails gently tugged at her bottom lip between his lips before licking his lips, getting a little more of her taste that still lingered on his lips from their kiss, which was their steamiest yet.  
"...Wow." Sticks merely said, unable to say anything else. Tails giggled at her response.  
"I take it you liked that?" he asked. Sticks gave him a "did you just ask me that" look, but her smile let him know she wasn't mad, and that she enjoyed it immensely.  
"Oh yeah." she replied. Tails smiled and planted a chaste peck on her lips.  
"And there's plenty more where that came from." he told her. "Although, we'll probably have to keep those kinds of kisses to a minimum, at least until we're older." he added.  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Sticks said as she hugged him softly.

Finally, the two were ready to make their way back to the village to attend the party. As they walked out, Tails wrapped on arm around her waist as Sticks wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

And in the back of their minds, they knew two things;  
1.) They had to thank Sonic and Amy big time.  
And 2.) This could be the start of a new Halloween tradition between the two young lovers.

 ***FINALLY DONE! I wanted to make sure I got this done for Halloween.  
UltimateCCC, I hope you like it. I'll admit it was tough to write, but I hope the end result was worth it.  
Anyways, be sure to read and comment if you want. And I, Foxboy614, shall see you guys next time.  
GOD BLESS AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
